Gammetan Civilization
.. Welcome to the Kortorisan Page! The official article! . Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus is in power Next Election: March 1st, Supreme Chancellor. Currently incorporated with the Pelophiilo Corporation, stationed in the Hydephiilo galaxy. Recent National Activity *(01/29/2010) The Recruitment Act has been cancelled due to no official war. *(01/29/2010) The Kortorisa Nation corporated into The Pelophiilo Corporation. *(01/29/2010) The Battle of The Appearence Boost Gate *(01/26/2010) Supreme Chancellor suggests blowing up Fetrodasa VII *(01/26/2010) Raise production of Ship Production by 75%. *(01/26/2010) Lower use of the Boost Gate, lots of power lost. *(??/??/????) The Nolon (will) declare war on The Kortorisan Nation. The Kortorisan Civilization (sometimes The Kortorisa Nation) are a civilization populated by only Humans, Repilicators and Kreplicators. They have a governmental system they call the Senate. They originate from "a galaxy far far away", but when they entered a war with an unknown enemy and were drove back to 1 planet, they decided to go to "a galaxy far far away". They named their planets Kortorisa IV, as it was the forth planet in the system and spread out form then on. This was one factor that lead towards the creation of Wbvdkt. The Senate The Kortorisan Senate is the government established after the Kortorisans evacuated their old planet Senate Members The Senate is made up of various parties from various planetary systems. Some can be businesses, corporations, political and economic parties. In the main senate building, there are pods for each party, some members are in the pods, some are not. Note that when a party is in power they may have double the leader, vices, and members at the Chair. The President of the Senate The President is the supreme leader of the senate, although, he/she has no chancellor powers. He/she can include/disinclude businesses, coporations, and economic parties, but not political as they are automatically added. The president also has a 5% vote on a party and a 10% vote on a chancellor. The President it chosen by a voting process between the parties of the senate which occurs every 5 years, a 50% vote is required for the president to be removed from office. The Supreme Chancellor The Supreme Chancellor is an elected President of the Kortorisan Nation. It is the supreme leader of the Kortorisan nation and can operate in their choice. The Supreme Chancellor is chosen by the public and the senate in a vote. The chancellor has to be in the party that is in power, and is required to get the most votes. Vice Chair The Vice Chair overviews all senate meetings and is a kind of senate lord. They can decide senate-private meetings and have a 5% vote on petitions. They are elected every .25 years by the senate and can be in any position politically. Party Chancellor 1 of the party leaders (elected by the party it's self) take the place of Party Leader Chair in the senate, they have the vote of the party they are from. They can freely (dependant on the situation) add a comment, not object Party Vices 2 of the party vices (elected by the party it's self) attends as the Party Vice Chairs. They are to convince the party leader on their decision on the parties behalf. They can freely object to the statement on their party's behalf without permission from the Leader, to prevent Despotism. Party Members 5 party members (elected by the party it's self) may take the Party Memeber Chairs. They can try to persuade the Vices to speak on their view as they are the party's base. Election system The elections are as follows: *President of the Senate: 1 year - just the Senate. 50% needed to change president. *Party in Power: 1 year - Public and Senate. *Supreme Chancellor: 6 months - Public and Senate. *Vice Chair: 3 months - just the Senate. 40% needed to change. Parties The Kortorisan Republican Party:*Supports Republican ways *Alot of publicity, also an added factor is the Corporation they are in *Choose to give all citizens free will *Only bonus currency, where a person gets basic-needs for free and dependant on their working efficiency is the amount of bonus money they get. *Complete gender & racial equalism. *Turtles at growing. Secrondo System Emperors *Total despots *Known for their endurance during a war time and impecible tactics for expansion *Rather rush-full. *Also known for their resistance to going crazy when in power. *Moderate publicity WIP Military (Diverted to Kortorisan Military) Space Force *The Haerostune Frigate Mk I *The Haeronstune Frigate Mk II *The Lohaul Battleship Mk I *Project Devlabordich (Maybe?) *Plekon-Class Heavy Carrier Category:Civilizations Category:Kortorisan